Sangre en el Piano
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Inoue Orihime, una reconocida pianista, en una fiesta, conoce a Kurosaki Ichigo... ¿Quien es él en verdad? ¿Cuales son los sangrientos secretos que hay detrás de él? ICHIHIME CON CONTENIDO LEMOOON


**Sangre en el Piano.**

Era de noche, la mayoría de la gente dormía, las luces invadían la ciudad y aún se podía ver algunos autos andando por la ciudad. Una silueta corría ágilmente por los tejados hasta que se detuvo al llegar a una casa que tenía una luz prendida tanto en el primer piso, como en el segundo. Esta silueta fue a la luz del segundo, que allí provenía un armonioso sonido que al fijarse bien, notó que provenía de un piano.

Veía entre las tinieblas de la noche como aquel instrumento lo tocaba una hermosa joven de cabello largo hasta la cintura, liso y naranja oscuro y de ojos grises que se podían confundir con la plata. Se podía ver que vestía su pijama que era un camisón verde claro que le llegaba a las rodillas y con un provocativo escote en U y era porque encima tenía una bata de seda larga hasta los tobillos y blanca que estaba llevando desabrochada.

Pensaba acercarse para ver mejor cuando oye como la puerta se abre, por lo que se mantuvo en su escondite. Sabía quien era, era el hermano de aquella joven.

-Orihime, ya es tarde, ¿No crees?-Sonriendo.

-Lo se Niisan, pero no puedo dormir, estoy muy emocionada por el recital que daré mañana-Dejando de tocar.

-¿Y esto?-Recogiendo un libro-¿Otra vez leyendo libros ficticios? ¿De que esta vez? La semana pasada fueron de hadas y hombres lobos.

-Pues es un libro de vampiros, me llamo mucho la atención en la librería.

-No deberías creer todo lo que dice, recuerda que no existen-La persona misteriosa que espiaba no pudo evitar lanzar un bufido.

-Lo se niisan, pero…me encanta creer que hay este tipo de cosas por una parte del mundo…o del universo, nunca se sabe-Sonriendo.

-Es suficiente Inoue Orihime…A la cama inmediatamente. Debes estar fresca para tu recital de mañana.

-Haai-Levantándose, y camina hacía su hermano-Me llevare esto-Quitándole el libro.

-Buenas noches Orihime-Besando su frente.

-Buenas noches niisan-Sale del cuarto, para luego salir él una vez que apago las luces.

-Creo que mañana tendré ganas de ir a un recital-Murmuro el misterioso con una sonrisa de ironía reflejado en sus labios.

Inoue Orihime vestía un vestido rojo sangre que le llegaba a las rodillas y con un corte desde las rodillas hacía abajo para que sus piernas se movieran con libertad, tiras alrededor de su cuello en vez de mangas, iniciaba por debajo de sus brazos y era algo transparente desde debajo de los pechos hasta el ombligo, mostrando algo de su barriga y ajustado, mostrando las facciones de su cuerpo.

Estaba sentada ante un piano blanco, tocando para una cantidad de miles de personas que parecían hechizados por su manera de tocar, era única, armoniosa, hermosa…y atrayente, atrayente para una persona en particular que estaba entre el público. Cuando su música finalizo, los aplausos no tardaron en sonar y la mayoría del público, incluyendo a esa persona, se pusieron de pie sin dejar de aplaudir.

Se puso de pie e hizo una inclinación de agradecimiento ante todos para luego caminar por el lugar hasta la mesa en donde estaba su hermano Sora. La cena siguió en silencio y una vez finalizada, todos los presentes fueron al salón de baile a bailar y hablar mientras sus manos sostenían copas de vino tinto o blanco, aunque había una persona en particular que conversaba con una copa sin ninguna de las dos opciones, sino era un jugo de naranja.

-Cuando tu hermano nos contó que no tomas vino, de inmediato fuimos por jugo.

-Gracias y lamento las molestias, es que el alcohol me afecta demasiado el estómago.

-Es lo mínimo que podía hacer para sentir cómoda a la mejor pianista de todo Japón.

-Arigato-Inclinando la cabeza.

_La mejor pianista de Japón._ Recordó en sus pensamientos, eso dice la gente, pero ella no se encontraba así, había algo que le hacía falta, tanto en su vida como en su música y corazón, pero no sabía lo que era, tal vez…tal vez sea emoción, que algo increíble le ocurra a su rutinaria y aburrida vida.

_Deseo que algo emocionante me ocurra, algo que haga cambiar mi vida en un giro de 180º…lo que sea._ Fue lo que pensó mientras estaba viendo el cielo nocturno desde la ventana.

-Hasta que finalmente la tengo frente a frente-Oyó a su espalda, era una voz que para ella fue única y que por una razón, con solo oírla, sentía revoloteos en su interior.

Se gira y se sorprende al ver, para lo que ella parecía ser, un apuesto joven de tez blanca, algo musculoso, cabello alborotado, corto y naranja y sus ojos eran marrones, que se veían serios, pero a la vez tranquilos y apacibles. Vestía un smooking negro y camisa blanca, aunque no llevaba corbata, la camisa afuera del pantalón y tres botones arriba desabrochado, por lo que se podía ver un poco de su pecho y la chaqueta desabrochada. Con solo tenerlo ahí, frente a frente y con sus ojos cruzados, sentía que su corazón latía mil por hora y tan fuerte que creía que se le saldría del pecho… ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

-Anno…-Fue lo único que pudo soltar sus labios.

-Es cierto, yo la conozco a usted, pero a mí no-Toma la fina y delicada mano derecha de la joven para luego besarla-Mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo.

-¿Kurosaki…Ichigo…?-Repitió como podía, que al sentir su mano tocando la suya la hizo sentir muy nerviosa, como a la vez, ese cosquilleo aumentaba. Y cuando su mano sintió aquellos fríos labios, sentía que su cara ardía aunque solo se vieron leves sonrojos y también le dificultaba respirar, definitivamente algo iba mal con ella-Nunca…había oído hablar de usted.

-Eso es bueno-Sonríe-No me gusta que la gente hable de mí, prefiero ser yo mismo quien haga eso, después de todo, ya los conoce, exageran o cambian las palabras.

-Es verdad…-Viendo hacía otro lado, tenía que recuperarse, sentía que perdía el juicio con solo verlo a los ojos.

-Me gusta la buena música y admito que eres una de las mejores, pero…Como usted también lo piensa, aún le falta algo, ¿no es así?

Inoue alzo su cabeza sorprendida al oír eso, alguien finalmente se había dado cuenta de su música y de lo que pensaba. Cuando tuvo el valor de verlo, se pone más nerviosa aún cuando lo ve cerca de ella…demasiado cerca y eso solo provocaba que su corazón acelerara más, ¿Qué es lo que pretendía este chico? Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que una parte de ella le gustaba su cercanía y quería más de él.

Había pasado una semana y a la joven pianista no se le detenía la mente, seguía pensando en aquel joven de belleza única e infinita y de penetrantes ojos marrones que podía ver la seriedad y la violencia personificada, como si ya hubiera visto toda clase de cosas negativas en el mundo y habría sobrevivido a aquello.

Ese chico llamaba toda su atención, curiosidad y hasta incluso soñaba con él, el rostro completo o solo sus ojos. Sacudió su cabeza, tenía que despejar su mente, el día era nubloso y no paraba de llover, pero eso no le fue un impedimento porque se puso un abrigo, bufanda y guantes, pesco su paraguas que peculiarmente era blanco con dibujos de conejos y salio.

Camino por la ciudad De Karakura, sintiendo su rostro congelarse a causa del frío viendo, aunque sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas, su mano izquierda estaba dentro de su abrigo mientras la otra sostenía el paraguas de conejos. Su recorrido la llevo hasta su parque favorito y se adentro más, no le gustaba estar en los ligares comunes porque es el centro de atención de miradas de curiosos.

Lo hacía…sin pensar ni por un momento que esto causaría un descubrimiento.

Se acercaba al lugar donde se quedaba costumbre mente cuando oyó un grito de miedo y luego de dolor. Preocupada y curiosa, cerró el paraguas para no ser vista, dejando que la violenta lluvia no tardase en mojar gran parte de su rostro y cabello en pocos segundos y se acercó con pasos cautelosos.

Tuvo que ahogar un grito de asombro tapándose las manos cuando vio a un tipo con la cabeza hacía su lado izquierdo y tapaba el rostro de otra persona que solo se le veía el cabello naranja y…aquella persona le estaba mordiendo el cuello, provocando que la primera persona se cubriera de hilos de su propia sangre y luego cae al piso, permitiéndole a la joven ver quien era.

_Kurosaki…kun…_ Fue lo que paso por su mente horrorizada y lo que vio a continuación la sorprendió más: Colmillos y mirada oscura. Tenía colmillos en su boca y su color de ojos habían cambiados a unos negros profundos, mezclados con un poco de dorado. Solo se le vino una explicación a la mente pero difícil de creer: Vampiro.

Su mente le ordenaba irse antes de que la descubriera, pero el miedo era tan grande que la dejaba inmóvil, a penas su cuerpo reacciono un poco, atino con dar la fuga, pero apenas dio la media vuelta, unas fuertes manos la tomaron de los hombros y la llevo a que se apoyase con el tronco de un árbol. Asustada, abrió lentamente sus ojos para sorprenderse al ver que era Ichigo, ¿Cómo lo hizo para llegar tan rápido?

-¿Qué nunca te enseñaron la frase "La curiosidad mato al gato"?-Le pregunto con una sonrisa de ironía y burla mientras su rostro se le acercaba peligrosamente a la de ella.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-En una situación así, te habría mordido hasta que lo olvidases o mueras, lo que ocurra primero-Orihime no pudo evitar tensarse-Pero no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?

-Porque…-Se fue acercando más-…te deseo-Le susurro provocativamente en el oído y si Inoue no se equivocaba, había algo de lujuria. No podía ser cierto lo que oía, ¿Un vampiro la deseaba? ¿En que sentido?

Su respuesta apareció cuando el chico termino la distancia con un beso brusco y apasionados, sus manos de apoderaron de esa frágil cintura y comenzó a sacar su lengua para introducirla dentro de su boca. Ella estaba estática, la sorpresa era grande que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, por lo que no podía apartárselo, lo peor era que habían sensaciones raras en su cuerpo, al parecer sentía calor a pesar que estaba lloviendo y el viento era helado y al parecer, su voz quería liberar un gemido… ¿Acaso esto es lo que la gente llama excitarse?

Logro reaccionar a tiempo al darse cuenta que su mente pasaba por esa pregunta, se apartó de un golpe de él y le propino una bofetada con su mano derecha. Ichigo se sorprendió al principio, pero luego la vio detenidamente, con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo a causa de la lluvia, aún con la mano elevada después de darse ese golpe y pálida por el frío, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas y su respiración fatigada fueron los efectos de aquel beso y el vampiro no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecho por haberle dado a ella ese efecto.

-No me importa si eres hombre, vampiro, hombre lobo o hasta el mismísimo Frankenstain… ¡No voy a permitir que me trates de esa forma!-Molesta.

-¿Acaso eh dañado lo que dicen "Orgullos femenino"?-Con una sonrisa de superioridad, como si no le importase en absoluto como estaba.

La ira le invadió por completo y lo único que atino a hacer fue irse corriendo. El vampiro podría alcanzarla fácilmente gracias a su agilidad, pero decidió dejarla huir…Por ahora. Sonrió levemente mientras se acariciaba en donde recibió el golpe y en eso se dio cuenta que Inoue había olvidado su paraguas, al examinarlo y ver los conejos, no pudo evitar reír divertido.

Definitivamente aquella mujer era hermosa como interesante, lo había hechizado desde que la oyó tocar ese piano por primera vez y a pesar que tenía problemas con su viejo, mando todo a la mierda y siguió apareciéndose en público, aún sabiendo que los enemigos de su familia podrían atraparlo en un descuido.

Estaba tan absorto a sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una misteriosa silueta lo espiaba desde la cima de un árbol, había pensado atacarlo en cuando Ichigo terminase de cenar, pero al ver a la joven y la atención que él tenía por esta, una sonrisa adorno sus labios y solo deseaba ir donde su jefe para darle la noticia.

Cuando amaneció, Orihime se despertó al sentir al fresco y una vez de pie, descubrió que la causa fue que su ventana estaba abierta…Y de estas colgaba su paraguas que había olvidado en el parque. La sorpresa y el sonrojo la invaden al recordar lo ocurrido.

-¿Por qué…me pongo así…?-Cubriéndose las mejillas con sus manos-Es solo un vampiro pervertido que quiere utilizarme como juguete.

Inoue Orihime cerró su libro algo molesta y fue tan de golpe que asusto a su hermano, había pasado unos días, pero su mente aún le hacía recordar lo que había ocurrido, Kurosaki Ichigo es en realidad un vampiro… ¡Un vampiro! Una persona que sale de noche y que solo bebe sangre, pero lo peor de todo es que él le había dicho que la deseaba, es decir, desea apoderarse de su cuerpo, como si fuese un juguete de placer sexual o algo así, de algo estaba segura: No iba a permitirlo.

-¿Estas bien Orihime? Te ves alterada.

-Si niisan, solo…Es que me agobia quedarme tanto tiempo adentro.

-Bueno, debiste pensar en eso antes de 3enfermarte por andar aquella noche bajo la lluvia-Le recordó con un leve regaño.

-Lo se, lo se…no necesito que me lo recuerdes.

-Bueno, gran parte de tu resfriado paso por lo que yo creo que mañana estarás como nueva.

-Disculpen-Al estudio entro la nana, la encargada del aseo de la residencia Inoue-Ha llegado una carta para Orihime-san.

-¿Para mí?-La joven la recibe-Gracias Orlanda-La mencionada hace una inclinación y se retira-Es de un tal Aizen Sousuke.

-Eh oído hablar de él, es un empresario muy poderoso, ¿Qué dice la carta?

-Pues esta interesado y fascinado conmigo que quiere que toque mañana en una de sus fiestas que hará en la noche.

-¿Quieres ir?

-Pues…Sería bueno ir después de estar estos días encerrada y tengo curiosidad por conocerlo-Sonríe.

-Pues bien, llamaré a Aizen-san para confirmarlo, ¿Esta ahí su número?

-Si-Entregándoselo. Una vez que su hermano se fue, lanzo un suspiro-¿Por qué…?

-Tu padre te volvió a regañar, Ichigo.

-Como si me importase, Chad.

-Es algo tonto que actúes así, sabiendo los problemas que tenemos-Hablo un peliazul.

-¿Qué chica es ahora?-Pregunto un chico de pelo rojo y largo.

-La palabra correcta Renji es "juguete de placer"-Le corrigió una chica de pelo corto.

-¡Cierra esa boca Rukia!-Le advirtió el vampiro pelinaranja-Y se lo que estamos pasando Ishida, no me lo recuerdes.

-Sabes que es cierto-Se defendió la chica-Ya es la cuarta en 4 meses.

-Cuando se trata de mujeres con buenos pechos, te abalanzas como un animal-Siguió Renji bromista.

-Me están cabreando-Les advirtió.

-¡Eso debería decírtelo yo, Ichigo!-Grito otra persona mientras le propinaba una patada en la cara-¡Tu comportamiento es imperdonable!

-¡Vete a la mierda!-Le grito devolviéndole el golpe.

-¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Eres mi hijo, el príncipe de los vampiros y mi sucesor, debes preocuparte más por tu gente y familia que por una mujer de lindos pechos!

-¡Cierra esa boca que lo se!

-Su majestad-Un vampiro encapuchado aparece ante Isshin-Aquella persona esta organizando una fiesta y a invitado a humanos de alta sociedad.

-Joder, ese idiota le gusta hacerse el refinado cuando en realidad solo junta humanos para devorar sangre fácilmente.

-¿Cómo es que descubriste aquella información?-Pregunto Isshin.

-Porque ha invitado a Ichigo-sama-Mostrándole el sobre-Lo tenía clavado uno de nuestros aliados que los hombres de él mataron.

-¡¿Qué?!-Gritaron padre e hijo mientras este último le arrebato el sobre.

-¿Por qué habrá invitado a Ichigo?-Pregunto Rukia.

-De seguro planean hacerle una trampa-Fue la respuesta de Renji.

Ichigo estaba escuchando, pero lo que más le interesaba era abrir ese sobre. Una vez abierto, de inmediato leyó su contenido:

_Uno de mis hombres te vio muy bien acompañado en aquel día de lluvia, Ichigo-kun y la eh invitado a mi fiesta, estoy muy seguro de que vendrá y si tienes miedo por ella, pues te invito a ti también. Si estas preocupado de que es una trampa, puedes venir con los amigos que quieras, pero te prometo que no haré nada…Ni tampoco a tu presa…Por ahora._

-Maldito de…-Enrabiado hacía una bola con aquel papel-_Si le pone una mano encima…_

Detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, nunca antes se había preocupado por una mujer aparte de sus hermanas… ¿Por qué con ella? Sus amigos tenían razón, estaba demasiado extraño.

Aquella noche, se estaba llevando a cabo una fiesta en una elegante mansión cuyo propietario era nada menos que Aizen Sousuke. La fiesta era perfecta, los invitados eran todos miembros de la alta sociedad, las decoraciones elegantes y los platillos deliciosos, pero como siempre, el anfitrión nunca comía nada, solo bebía en las fiestas pero sorprendentemente nunca se le pasaban las copas, nunca entendieron el por qué.

Entre el publico estaba la pianista, quien había acabado con otro exitoso numero de piano. Su cabello, se lo había dejado ondulado y se recogió la mitad en un tomate, algunos mechones rozaban su rostro y también se había puesto un par de unas peculiares orquillas en el lado derecho de su cabello. Vestía un vestido negro largo de cuello entero y con un escote en forma de lágrima, lleva brillantina a los bordes del escote y en el cuello, y lo complementa un pañuelo de tul.

-Esta realmente hermosa hoy Orihime-san-La joven voltea por donde provenía la voz-¿Le molesta que le hable así?

-Para nada y muchas gracias por invitarme y dejarme tocar en su fiesta Aizen-san.

-Oh, no tienes que darlas, solo diviértete-Sonriendo gentilmente.

-Es demasiado amable señor, pero mi hermano no tardará en buscarme, la verdad es que aún no me recupero de mi resfrió.

-Que malo es oír eso, espero que se mejore pronto, Orihime-san-Le decía mientras tomaba su mano para luego besarla, provocando que la joven se sonroje de la vergüenza-Realmente ha llamado mi atención y no solo por su bella música.

-¿Eh?-Confundida.

-No tiene importancia-Sonríe y en eso se acerca uno de los mayordomos.

-Discúlpeme Aizen-sama. Inoue-san, su hermano ha venido por usted.

-Gracias por el aviso señor-Haciendo una inclinación-De nuevo gracias Aizen-san.

-Espero verla de nuevo-Con una sonrisa que desaparece cuando ella se aleja-Y así será Orihime-san… ¿O eso te molesta Ichigo-kun?-Viendo hacía su izquierda, pero no había nadie, solo la oscuridad de la noche-Ya se fue…

Inoue caminaba por aquellos solitarios pasillos de la mansión, estaba algo nerviosa porque estaban oscuros, dándole un aspecto lúgubre. Al doblar una esquina, lanza un grito cuando alguien la llama. Voltea y se sorprende al ver quien es.

-Kurosaki-kun…-Rápidamente pesca una espada que había cerca de decoración y lo usa con el propósito de defenderse.

-Tranquila, tranquila que no te haré daño-Bajando el filo con solo su dedo índice-¿Te divertiste?

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

-Nada-Confeso.

-¡Entonces no preguntes! Mi hermano, me esta esperando, así que con permiso-Al pasar por su lado para poder irse, él la detiene tomándola bruscamente de su muñeca-¡Hey!

-No te le acerques a Aizen, no es lo que parece.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en un vampiro hentai?

-Hablo en serio Orihime…

-No te eh dado permiso para que me llames por mi nombre-Zafándose.

-Entonces dime Ichigo a secas, porque pienso seguir llamándote Orihime.

-Te tengo un mejor nombre: Vampiro hentai.

-¿No sientes algo de curiosas el por qué te estoy advirtiendo?

-Si me dieras más detalles, pero dudo que lo hagas.

-Te las diré, iré a tu cuarto a las 2am, procura estar presente y despierta a esa hora.

-Espera, ¿Cómo vas a hacer eso?

-Soy un vampiro, ¿Recuerdas? Ya vete.

-Eres tan…-Apartándose.

-¿Irresistible? Lo se, por eso te sonrojaste por aquel beso-Provocándola.

-Definitivamente eres un vampiro hentai…y estúpido-Se va con el paso un poco acelerado, con tal de no verlo más.

Apenas salio, se encontró con su hermano que lo esperaba con su vehículo, se saludaron y ambos subieron.

Llegaron a su residencia y de inmediato la joven se dio un largo baño de agua caliente con aroma de fresas, cosa que le encantaba desde niña, una vez lista, se pone de pijama un camisón que le llegaba a las rodillas, pero aún así, tenía algunos toques provocativos, encima se puso su ya bata blanca que como siempre, estaba desabrochada.

Bajo a la cocina y se preparo un aperitivo que se moría de hambre y una vez que estuvo nuevamente en su cuarto, comió sentada en su escritorio mientras leía unas partituras de su siguiente composición. No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando vio el reloj, eran justo las 2am y en ese preciso momento, siente como el viento entraba desde su ventana, voltea y ve que en verdad estaba aquel vampiro allí.

-Mmmm…Recibiéndome con un camisón largo, de seda y atrevido, voy a pensar que me estas tentando para acostarte conmigo.

-Idiota-Le dijo sonrojada mientras se tapaba con la bata con su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha pesco una figurilla y se lo lanzo.

-Solo bromeaba-Dijo mientras tomaba aquel objeto con su mano sin ningún problema.

-Dime rápido el por qué Aizen-san no es de confianza.

-Aizen es una persona que le gusta poseer a jóvenes hermosas y con talentos musicales como tú y mientras las viola, le bebe de su sangre.

-¿Cómo?-Se da cuenta de lo último-¿Beber de su sangre? Estas diciendo…

-Sí, Aizen es un vampiro como yo. Uno de sus hombres te vio conmigo, ellos saben que cuando un humano descubre mi secreto, lo mato, por lo que Aizen le llamo la atención el hecho de que te haya dejado viva.

-Ya me diste tu explicación, fue porque eres un hentai que quiere usarme como juguete.

-Admito que eso tenía pensado al principio-Le confeso-Pero ya no.

-¡Aja! lo sabía… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo esta eso?

-Eso no importa-Cambiando tema-La cosa es que Aizen va tras de ti como su siguiente platillo y mucho más porque sabe que te deje vivir y no permitiré que eso pase…Voy a protegerte de Aizen y de sus hombres a como de lugar.

Inoue lo miro sorprendida para luego sonrojarse levemente, a pesar que no confiaba en él, algo en ella le aseguraba que decía la más pura verdad, pero si fuese así, ¿Por qué se empeña tanto? ¿Y por qué tenía que sonrojarse?

Inoue vestía una pollera sin mangas que era ajustada hasta sus pechos y desde ahí para abajo era holgado, con algunos vuelos y le rebasaba las caderas, una calza negra que le llegaba hasta por arriba de los tobillos y unos zapatos con tacón ni tan alto, ni tan bajo. Estaba almorzando en un restaurante con su hermano ya que este la había invitado a comer, ahora solo debía saber el motivo.

-¿Me dirás ahora el motivo de todo esto?

-Veras Orihime, un editor me ha llamado para decirme que por cosas del destino, leyó una de mis historias cortas que usaba en los concursos y les gustaron.

-¿En serio?-Emocionada-Estoy tan feliz al oír eso niisan-Cuando sus padre murieron, Sora tuyo que abandonar su sueño de escritor para criarla, cosa que la hacía sentir culpable y mucho más porque él había hecho de todo para que ella cumpliera el suyo de ser la mejor pianista.

-Gracias, pero…la edición debe hacerse en Europa y bueno, Orlanda estará en el campo por tres meses para cuidar a su madre enferma y…

-No digas más, niisan, ya soy lo bastante grande para cuidarme sola-Sonríe-Ya abandonaste una vez tu sueño, no quiero que lo hagas de nuevo. Ve por ellos niisan.

-¿Segura, Orihime?

-Completamente-Tomándolo de sus manos-Llama a ese editor y dile que aceptas, me harías muy feliz cuando cumplas finalmente tu sueño y seré tu fans y cliente N1-Sonríe

Después del almuerzo, se separaron porque la chica tenía ganas de seguir caminando, se había puesto un abrigo hasta las rodillas como protección contra el frío que hacía hoy día, estaba realmente feliz por la noticia, siempre pedía que se le presentara a su hermano la oportunidad y al fin ocurrió.

-Se te ve demasiado feliz-Toda esa felicidad desapareció cuando oyó ese nombre.

-¿No que los vampiros deberían estar durmiendo en el día?

-Pero el día esta hermoso, hay viento, grandes nubes grises que pronostican lluvia y ni un milímetro de rayo de sol, ¿Por qué perdérmelo?

-¿Y que es lo que pretendes esta vez?

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? Debo protegerte de Aizen.

-Han pasado dos semanas, si Aizen-san en verdad me quisiese, ¿No debió ir hacía mi hace tiempo?

-Primero: No le pongas el "san". Segundo: Aizen se toma todo su tiempo, por eso ha sobrevivido hasta hoy.

-¿Por qué causa muchos problemas?

-Quiere ser el Rey de los vampiros y mi familia es su obstáculo.

-¿Cómo esta eso?-Confundida.

-Mi padre es el Rey y mis hermanas y yo vendríamos a ser los príncipes.

-¿Tú un príncipe?-Ve como asiente-Adiós a mis pensamientos de niña de la imagen perfecta de uno-Suspiro.

-Muy graciosa…muy graciosa.

-Entonces Aizen quiere destruir a tu padre, a tus hermanas y a ti para poder gobernar.

-Así es y por supuesto, cuenta con la ayuda de traidores como Gin y Tousen.

-¿Y solo porque sabe que me dejaste viva, cree que soy tu punto débil o algo así? Debe estar loco, ¿no lo crees?

-…por supuesto, como si llegase a sentir algo por una humana tan tonta.

-…-Aguantándose las ganas de golpearlo.

Aquella noche, cuando finalmente se libero de aquel vampiro hentai, ayudo a su hermano a subir las maletas al taxi y se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo. Ahora estaba sola en esa gran casa, si fuese de nuevo una niña, habría hecho lo que siempre soñó: Saltar las camas, hacer un desorden de tamaño masivo y comer golosinas hasta reventar.

Entro a su cuarto, viendo fijamente su cama de dos plazas, la tentación fue grande por lo que se quito las pantuflas y se subió a la cama para saltar como si estuviese en un trampolín y riendo emocionada como si fuese una niña.

-¡Ah!-Perdió el equilibrio por lo que cayo tendida de espalda en su cama y volvió a reír, no importaba los años, no podía dejar ese lado infantil que la invadía y que a la vez, su lista de pretendientes aumentaba-Siempre quise hacer eso-Decía con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie con las intenciones de ponerse el pijama.

-Me alegra oír eso-Fue lo que oyó.

La joven se sorprende al oír esa voz, siente el viento de nuevo entrando por su ventana y al ver su ventana, se sorprende al ver a dos sujetos, uno tenía rasgos de rata por sus ojos cerrados y el otro tenía el cabello azul y los ojos verdes. Lo único que atino en hacer fue retroceder dos pasos e iba a tomar un bate que tenía, pero apenas volteo, aquel peliazul la tomó del cuello, se lo apretó y la levanto, alejando sus pies del suelo.

-No seas rudo con ella Grimmjow, solo es una jovencita humana.

-Como si eso me importase Gin-Viendo a la joven que tenía sus manos delicadas sobre su brazo fuerte y se esforzaba por respirar a causa de aquella presión-¿Qué tiene esta chica de especial como para que el tonto del príncipe pierda sus cabales por ella?

-Cual sea el caso, recuerda que no debes matarla, ahora vámonos.

Grimmjow se la lleva cargando como si fuese una pelota, rodeando su cintura con su brazo izquierdo y ambos salieron de allí volando a gran velocidad como si fuese un Cheetah volador. Orihime había gritado al principio por el repentino impacto, pero cuando se calmo un poco, vio todo sorprendida, debía admitir que el espectáculo que tenía desde esa altura era hermosa, quería liberarse, pero mejor se quedaba quieta que estaba a 20 metros de distancia del suelo y sabía que no tendría un buen final si se liberase de su prisionero.

-Gracias por no gritar más o te hubiera lanzado.

-Vamos Grimmjow, se amable-En eso se da cuenta de algo peculiar-Sangre fresca, ¿Acaso lastimaste a la chica?

-Debió pasarse a rasguñar por ahí-Viéndola para ver que no tenía nada-No esta herida.

-¿entonces de donde…?

Se interrumpe cuando oye un fuerte gruñido y luego algo se le impacta, cayendo con esa cosa hacía el suelo a gran velocidad, lo mismo le ocurrió a Grimmjow y eso causo que soltase a la joven quien solo cerro sus ojos, pero su caída no duro mucho porque volvió a sentirse flotando, abrió sus ojos y se sorprende con lo que ve.

-¿Ichigo?

-Tienes suerte de que estuviera cenando por allí Orihime-Ahora sabía de donde venía aquella sangre que menciono ese tal Gin.

-¡Ichigo!-Los que invistieron a los raptores fueron nada menos que Renji y Sado-¡Ahí vienen!-Y vio que tenían razón.

-Pero si es Ichigo-Ouji-Dijo Gin con un tono de curiosidad.

-Finalmente algo de emoción-Dijo Grimmjow ansioso por enfrentarse con el príncipe, su único rival.

-Se atrevieron a tocar a Orihime, eso no se los perdonó-Estaba tan furioso que sus ojos volvieron a cambiar de color-Chad, cuida de Orihime, por favor-Le rogó.

-Confía en mí Ichigo-El mencionado se la lanza como si fuese una pelota.

-¡ah!-Y fue atrapada por el grandulon-¡No soy una pelota de fútbol!

-Orihime, descuida-El chico voltea para verla, la joven se sorprende al verlo con una mirada seria, pero tranquila y segura a la vez-Definitivamente ganaré.

-Ichigo…-Murmuro aún sorprendida, pero luego de aferro en Sado porque este comenzó a descender a gran velocidad-¡Ah!

-Tranquilizate, estas bien ahora.

-¡Lamento ser una humana que no esta acostumbrada a andar por los aires a gran velocidad!

-Buen motivo-La examino-Ahora veo el por que Ichigo desafía al Rey y a su clan por ti.

-¿Eh?-Confundida.

Pero cuando estaban 5 metros de llegar al suelo, alguien se apareció y noqueo a Sado, mandándolo con él a volar hasta que chocaron en un árbol con tal brutalidad que aquella creación de la naturaleza se partió en dos y como el impacto lo recibió más Sado, este recibió severos daños y cayo el suelo con aquel tronco encima.

También, cuando lo noquearon, accidentalmente había soltado a Inoue y esta grita asustada y cayo al suelo de un gran impacto que cuando se golpeo la cabeza, esta no tardo en comenzar a sangrar, como también su cuello y ambos brazos. Intentaba ponerse de pie, pero al parecer, se había roto un hueso en la pierna derecha, aunque eso no le importó y se esforzó.

Apenas se puso de pie, alguien volvió a aprisionarla del cuello, apretándolo con fuerza y la envistió en otro árbol tan fuerte que ella se quejo con todo el tono que pudo, porque esa prisión que sentía no la dejaba respirar. Abrio sus ojos y vio como ese vampiro la miraba con unos ojos que brillaban lujurioso y ansiosos…por probar de su sangre.

-Con que esta es la frágil humana de la que nuestro patético príncipe le vuelve loco por juguetear-Decía mientras acercaba su lengua a la frente de ella para lamerla y tomar así de su sangre-Tienes una sangre muy sabrosa y admito que tienes buen cuerpo, tienes todos los gustos de Aizen-sama y del príncipe idiota.

Orihime esta inmóvil y asustada, pero se sorprende cuando siente la mano de ese chico, deslizándose desde su rodilla hacía arriba, estaba por meterse en su entrepierna cuando recordó lo que había aprendido de Tatsuki y BAM, le propino una patada en su miembro, logrando liberarse y de inmediato salio corriendo.

-Maldita perra-Murmuro el vampiro.

La pianista estaba preocupada por aquel vampiro alto que al parecer era amigo de Ichigo. Estuvo buscando con la mirada mientras no detenía su carrera y finalmente lo encontró tirado aún en el suelo y con aquel tronco encima, se acerco y vio que estaba herido e inconsciente.

-Debió golpearse muy fuerte la cabeza-Poniéndose de rodillas a su lado-¿Me pregunto si estará bien? Me es difícil saberlo considerando que es vampiro.

Se puso nuevamente de pie y puso sus manos bajo aquel tronco y uso toda la fuerza que podía para poder mover ese tronco, pero era esfuerzo inútil hasta que por una razón, el tronco se movió fácilmente como si fuese una pluma. Sabía que no era ella, no era la Mujer Maravilla o She Hulk, giró su rostro hacía su derecha y vio a ese tal Chad era el causante.

-¿Estas bien?-Preguntaron a la vez y eso los sorprendió.

-Gracias por intentar sacarme aquel tronco.

-Y gracias por haberme ayudado arriba.

-No hice mucho, me teclearon, ¿No te lastimaron?

-No, estas heridas me las hice al caer, por lo que estoy bien-En eso, Sado se puso como escudo, protegiéndola de una inesperada llegada de aquel atrevido vampiro.

-Eres grande y rápido Sado…entrégame a la mujer, es solo una humana.

-Es importante para Ichigo por lo que no pienso hacerlo.

-Por supuesto que es importante, es su nuevo juguete para el sexo, no tiene nada de valor para él, se puede conseguir a otra.

-¡Hey! ¡No soy ningún juguete, ni de Aizen, ni de ese imbesil vampiro hentai de Ichigo, ni de nadie! ¡¿Te quedo claro?!

-Tiene carácter-Pasándose la lengua por sus labios.

-Vete-Ordeno Sado mientras le propinaba un severo golpe en el rostro, mandándolo a volar por el cielo.

-Guau, eres increíble Sado-kun.

-Gracias-Se la carga y se la lleva corriendo-Debo mantenerte a salvo hasta que Ichigo y Renji acaben con ellos.

Su carrera se interrumpe cuando frente a ellos y a una distancia de dos metros, caen bruscamente los mencionados y como si nada, bajaban Gin y Grimmjow con sus sonrisas características.

-La chica, Sado-kun-Pidió Gin sin perder su sonrisa.

-No-Fue su respuesta y eso causo que recibiese un ataque en su frente que lo mando a volar lejos.

-Auch-Dijo la joven cuando cayó al suelo.

-Que deliciosa sangre, tiene un dulce aroma-Decía mientras se le acercaba-Debería probarla un poco antes de dársela a Aizen-sama.

-Te arrancará la cabeza del cuerpo si lo haces-Le recordó Grimmjow-Como lo hará con ese idiota-Refiriéndose a su aliado.

-Lo se, ahora vamos a ver a Aizen-sama, Hime.

-Si te atreves a tocarla, entonces seré yo quien te arranque la cabeza del cuerpo-Le advirtió Ichigo con un tono frío de voz y poniéndose delante de Inoue como su escudo.

-Moo, eso sonó muy frío y cruel de tu parte, Ichigo-kun.

-Deja de comportarte así, por eso es que me enfermas-Dijo Grimmjow.

-Es parte de mi naturaleza, no puedo evitarlo.

-Ichigo…-Murmuro-¡Espera, estas lastimado!

-¿Yo? Para nada, es más…estoy ansioso por matar a esos imbesiles.

-¡¿Por qué te empeñas tanto?! ¡Solo me ves como un juguete! ¡Deja que me lleven y búscate a otra y así se termina tu problema!-Esforzándose por no llorar-No valgo la pena.

-Tonta, claro que vales la pena. Te lo eh dicho, deje de pensar así.

-¡¿Qué intentas decirme?!

-No quería aceptarlo, pero el motivo es que…-Voltea para verla con su característica seriedad de siempre, pero se veía un destello de tranquilidad, seguridad y… ¿Una pizca de dulzura?-…te amo.

Orihime abrió sus ojos sorprendida al oír eso, viendo como el vampiro que se había atrevido a confesarse, corría hacía Gin y Grimmjow dispuesto a enfrentarlos y matarlos. Agacho la cabeza mientras llevaba sus manos al pecho porque sentía como su corazón latía como la primera vez que lo vio y sus mejillas se ponían rojas. _¿Qué me esta pasando? Simplemente no puedo…no debo…pero… _Pensaba mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Oh…Pero que lindas palabras has dicho, Ichigo-kun-Decía Gin divertido mientras lo esquivaba-¿Qué dirá tu padre cuando se enteré de esto?

-Mejor preocúpate de que no te parta el culo, cabrón.

En plena pelea, otro vampiro apareció inclinado y con la cabeza gacha.

-Aizen-sama ordena que se retiren porque las cosas se complicaron-Ve a la joven-También me dio un mensaje para usted: Juro tenerte y tocar todo de ti y beberé hasta la última gota de tu sangre-Orihime no pudo evitar tensarse.

-Pues yo te daré un mensaje para él-Dijo Ichigo-Si le pone un dedo encima, le arrancare su corazón y lo aplastare con mis propias manos.

-Ya estamos en tu casa-Dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía en la puerta principal y la ayudaba a bajar.

-Gracias-Agradeció, tenía todo este tiempo con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Eh?-Notando algo.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Son las 12 de la noche y tu hermano no esta aún.

-Se fue hace un par de horas a Europa para editar su primer libro y Orlanda se fue a su hogar a cuidar a su madre, por lo que estoy sola.

-Ya-ne.

-Lo mismo digo-Y entra a su residencia, cerrando la puerta con todos los seguros que tenía.

Su misión de cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas lo llevaba a cabo con su cabeza gacha, una vez todo listo, camino hacía su cuarto y una vez que cerró su puerta, cayo al suelo de rodillas y cuando finalmente alzo la cabeza, se podía ver que estaba llorando. Se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y lloro con leves gritos.

-Yo…no puedo…simplemente no puedo…

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, se coloco unos simples pantalones campanadas, una pollera con mangas rebasándole los hombros y zapatillas. Era un hermoso día de sol, por lo que sabía que no debía preocuparse por vampiros por horas.

Camino por la ciudad de Karakura para despejar su mente, es que eran demasiadas emociones, primero un vampiro va tras ella, luego otro llega y se le confiesa y por último…se estaba enamorando de ese segundo vampiro, pero no sabía que hacer o decir, estaba muy confundida.

-Te amo, pero…una parte de mí tiene miedo de que sea un engaño tuyo-Se murmuro.

Estuvo fuera hasta el atardecer, como temía estar sola en esos momentos, fue donde su amiga Tatsuki y allí fue donde decidió quedarse.

-Por última vez, déjame en paz viejo.

-Ichigo, por esa chiquilla casi peligras y arriesgaste las vidas de Renji y Sado.

-Estábamos cenando, la sentí y quise ir solo, pero estos caraduras insistieron.

-¿Qué diablos es lo que te pasa Ichinii?-Pregunto Karin.

-Lo que pasa es que esa mujer me importa y no lo dudo como a las anteriores que solo fueron placeres sexuales, es la persona más importante para mí y arriesgaré mi vida por ella si es necesario.

-Ichinii-Murmuro Yuzu.

-¿Estas enamorado de aquella humana?-Pregunto su padre.

-Sí-Fue todo lo que dijo, sin perder su característica seriedad-Y no necesito que me entiendan, yo mismo me metí y la arriesgue a ella, por eso me encargaré yo solo.

-¿Estas diciendo que vas a transformarla en uno de nosotros?-Pregunto Yuzu.

Ichigo no respondió, había una parte de él que se moría en ir a buscarla, morderla y hacerla parte del clan, pero había otra parte que le decía que no, aquella persona tenía amigos, familia y un sueño que esta por cumplir…sería injusto y egoísta de su parte arrebatarle todo.

Salio de aquella habitación antes de que lo agobiaran con más preguntas. Una vez afuera, se mordió el labio inferior hasta que este comenzó a salir un hilo de sangre.

-Si estabas sola desde ayer, pudiste venir sin problema, Orihime.

-Jejeje ^^U es que se me enfrentaron problemas Tatsuki-chan.

-Bueno, eso no nos impedirá, oficialmente comienza nuestra pijamaza.

-Neh, Tatsuki-chan…

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy enamorada de una persona peligrosa y hentai-Confeso.

-¡¿NANI?! ¡¿Quién es el tipejo ese?! Para atraparlo y amenazarlo a no sobrepasarse.

-^^U –No pudo evitar reír levemente-Lo que pasa es que lo amo y no puedo decírselo a pesar que él se me confeso porque tengo miedo de que me este engañando.

-Ya veo… ¿Y qué te dice la otra parte?

-Que dice la verdad y que me confiese, pero aunque lo hiciese…sería una relación muy difícil…Y extraña.

-¿Cómo esta eso?-Sorprendida y confundida.

-No puedo decírselo, pero créeme cuando te digo eso…_Especialmente porque como vampiro es inmortal…seguirá teniendo esa apariencia mientras yo me iré envejeciendo_-Agrego en sus pensamientos.-Lo amo…lo amo demasiado…-Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir por lo que llevo sus manos para limpiarse-pero yo…simplemente no puedo…tengo miedo, Tatsuki-chan…y a la vez me siento una tonta…

-No seas tonta-Le decía mientras la traía hacía su pecho y la aprisiono con sus brazos-Puedes desahogarte.

Orihime no tardo en obedecerla, llorando como nunca, liberando todas sus tristezas, remordimientos, luchas mentales, preguntas que la agobiaban, todo…pero no podía olvidar aquellos ojos marrones que la volvían loca o desahogar las terribles ganas de lanzarse sobre él, confesarse y que dejará hacer con su cuerpo lo que quisiese, aún cuando la este utilizando.

Finalmente logro calmarse y Tatsuki le pidió que esperase que iría a la cocina por un vaso de agua para ella. Una vez que se había ido, se levanto y se miro a través del espejo, llevaba uno de los pijamas de Tatsuki que consistía en una simple pollera sin mangas y que dejaba el ombligo al descubierto y un mini short que le tapaba justo el trasero. Vio que sus ojos estaban algo rojos por el llanto por lo que los cerro lanzando un suspiro y el miedo como la sorpresa la invaden al oír un fuerte estruendo abajo. Pensando que algo le había pasado a su amiga, salio corriendo del cuarto con dirección hacía la cocina, pero la sorpresa la invade al llevar.

Tatsuki estaba en el suelo, inconsciente y el estruendo fue el vaso de agua al caer al suelo y romperse en millones de pedazos. Pero no estaba sola, estaban nada menos que un chico de piel demasiado blanca, ojos verdes y cabello corto, lacio y negro, cuando aquel personaje abrió su boca, supo que ese chico no es humano, sino un vampiro.

-T-Tú…-Pero no termino porque con una velocidad increíble termino a su lado derecho.

-Mi nombre es Ulquiorra-Y sin decir nada más, le da un golpe por detrás del cuello, dejándola inconsciente y cayendo en sus brazos.

Inoue Orihime abrió sus ojos y paso sus manos por la cabeza porque sentía que se le iba a explotar, al ver que estaba en una especie de calabozo, de inmediato se pone de pie, examinando con cuidado aquel cuarto oscuro, húmedo, con telarañas y con un par de ratas que al verlas, primero grito de la sorpresa, pero ya se acostumbro.

La única luz que tenía era nada menos que una pequeña ventana con barrotes y que se podía ver la luna, se la quedo observando mientras recordaba lo ocurrido, de seguro ese tal Ulquiorra trabajaba para Aizen, pero lo único que le preocupaba era que su amiga estuviese bien, doblo las piernas para abrazarlas y apoyar su cabeza en las rodillas.

No sabe cuanto tiempo paso, pero comenzó a oír pasos que se iban acercando y luego como una de las paredes se abre y se asusta al ver que era su raptor de antes, antes de que se diese cuenta, sus muñecas eran adornadas por esposas y su cuello por una correa con cadena como si fuese un perro y aquel vampiro se la llevo como si fuese su amo.

Durante el recorrido, no pudo evitar sorprenderse y asustarse al ver como habían vampiros que hacían pedazos partes de animal o de humanos para beber de la sangre, como tenían públicamente relaciones sexuales sin importarles que otros los viese e incluso como había vampiros que…violaban a humanos tantos vivos, como agonizantes o muertos. Cerro sus ojos asustada y solo quería pensar que era una pesadilla y que despertaría pronto, ignorando las miradas lujuriosas que brillaban en los vampiros que pasaban a su lado.

El recorrido término cuando estuvieron frente a unas grandes puerta de oro que ocupaban casi toda la pared, estas se abrieron lentamente y por si solas y la joven ve que ese cuarto era más bien un dormitorio con un bar de vinos y una enorme cama de dos plazas con doseles de cortinas rojas como la sangre.

-Este es el cuarto de las concubinas humanas de Aizen-sama…o de sus juguetes, como prefieras llamarlo-Dijo Ulquiorra-Aquí te quedarás hasta que Aizen-sama requiera de tu cuerpo-Liberándola de las esposas y correa.

-¡Matte!-Grito cuando este la empuja y luego cierra la puerta, dejándola encerrada en ese cuarto. Se acerca a la puerta para intentar abrirla, pero era imposible.

La imagen del pelinaranja se le vino a la mente y sacude su cabeza con fuerza, una parte deseaba que él viniese a salvarla, que de nuevo recorra su cuerpo con sus brazos y confesarle lo que sentía, pero otra parte, su maldita parte negativa le aseguraba que no vendría.

-Ichigo… ¿Vendrás por mí, no?

Ichigo, apenas se había ocultado el sol, salio del refugio y fue a la casa de la joven, pero se preocupa al no encontrarla, busco su aroma con su nariz, guiándolo a la casa de Tatsuki para ver a la dueña dormida y el vaso destrozado, se preocupa al sentir otro aroma más…el aroma de Ulquiorra. Lanza una maldición y sale de esa casa volando, buscando con todos sus sentidos disponibles una pista de la ubicación de la joven, pero nada. Estaba desesperándose cuando alguien lo golpea por atrás.

-¡De nuevo saliendo sin avisarnos!

-¡Renji, voy a…!-No termino porque otro más lo golpe-¡Maldita Rukia!

-Se supone que somos tus amigos Ichigo-Dijo-Te ayudaremos.

-No es necesario.

-Entonces no te diré donde esta-Dijo Ishida.

-¡Cabrón, esto es chantaje!

-Ichigo-Hablo Sado.

-Bien, bien, ganan… ¿Dónde Ishida?

El vampiro voló hacía aquella dirección con sus amigos detrás, llegando a una mansión que por fuera, lucía abandonada y era custodiada por 3 vampiros que se encargaron de ellos fácilmente, ahora solo debían entrar.

Ella estaba aterrada, estaba tendida en esa cama, con sus brazos estirados hacía arriba y amarradas en el barandal con unas esposas para impedir que se escape, le había destruido la pollera de Tatsuki y le bajaron el short, dejándola con la ropa interior. Lo peor era que Aizen estaba solo con un pantalón de buzo, sobre ella y había una cámara de video que los grababa.

-Cuando esto termine, le mostraré el video a Ichigo-kun… ¿Cómo crees que reaccione?-Besándole el cuello-Se enojará tanto que perderá el juicio, vendrá por mí por venganza y así será fácil matarlo.

-…-Trataba de no llorar-Jamás hará algo así, solo me ve como juguete.

-se ve que no conoces muy bien a Ichigo-kun, antes, él jamás arriesgaba su vida por sus juguetes anteriores, ni siquiera para engañarlas.

-¿Qué tratas de decirme?-Sorprendida.

-Que en verdad te ama, eres su persona especial-Y la besa introduciendo su lengua.

-¡Hmm!-Gritando, tratando de sacárselo de encima.

Gritaba que se detuviera mientras su cuerpo sentía los labios, lamidos y mordiscos de su violador, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir y se horroriza cuando siente sus manos en el seguro de su sujetador, se lo quito y estaba por acercarse a saborear sus pechos cuando la puerta de un estruendo se libera de la pared e iba con dirección hacía Aizen, pero con solo levantar su brazo, esta se detiene y cae al suelo.

-Vaya, te escabulles bien de mi defensa.

-Hijo de puta y cabrón… ¡Te advertí a que no tocaras a Orihime!

-¿Ichigo?-Sorprendida y aliviada de verlo.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?-Acercándose nuevamente a los pechos de la joven y cuando su lengua estaba por rozar el pezón derecho, de un salto sale de la cama porque Ichigo iba a atacarlo con una espada negra y estilo samurai.

-Orihime-Sin ver su cuerpo, la libera de las esposas y le da su abrigo-Cúbrete y tapate los ojos, no quiero que te traumes al ver como hago mierda a este capullo.

-Ichigo…-Murmuro poniéndose aquel abrigo-Estas…furioso…

-¿Y que esperabas tonta? No perdonaré a quien te ponga las manos encima.

-¿Por qué…? Ya estoy contaminada…no pude hacer nada por defenderme…

-Como si pudiera una simple humana contra un vampiro-Se acerca a ella-Por eso yo siempre estaré para protegerte de cualquier cosa.

-Ichigo…-Y sus labios sintieron los suyos, era un beso gélido y dulce que le encanto.

-Te prometo que mandaré a volar a este capullo y que te sacaré de aquí

-No hagas promesas sin cumplir, Ichigo-kun.

-No me conoces lo suficiente Aizen porque cuando prometo algo, lo cumplo.

-Veamos entonces si cumples esta.

Kurosaki Ichigo estaba furioso y cabreado, aquel maldito de Aizen se había atrevido a tocar a la primera humana…es decir, la primera mujer que le había interesado de verdad y no pensaba perdonárselo por nada del mundo.

-Ichigo…-Murmuro.

-Tú solo espérame…regresaré contigo.

-Estas muy seguro-Sacando su espada.

-Ya veras cabrón-Y la pelea comenzó.

La lucha entre estos dos vampiros parecían igual e igual, pasaron los minutos y las horas y aún no había una diferencia, seguían parejos en tanto en nivel como en heridas graves y leves. Inoue miraba todo preocupada, lo único que rogaba era que aquel pelinaranja saliese con vida.

-Me canse de esto-Dijo Aizen en el momento que desaparecía para aparecer detrás de Ichigo y atravesarlo con su propia mano derecha.

-A-Argh…-Escupe sangre y Orihime se horroriza.

-Que divertido es matar a un príncipe… ¿Cómo crees que este el Rey cuando se enteré?

-Mal…Maldito…

-No te salvaran los cumplidos-Sacando su mano para que a continuación ataque con su espada, dejándolo tirado en el suelo.

Inoue estaba estática, quería decir algo pero la vez no le salí, sus ojos abiertos como nunca antes contemplaban horrorizada como Ichigo estaba tendido en el suelo, cubriéndose de sangre…Y sin quitarle la vista de encima. Las lágrimas no tardaron en volver a cubrirle los ojos y las mejillas.

-Este es tu fin príncipe.

-No…llores…-Le susurro Ichigo a Inoue.

-Ichigo…-Ve como Aizen se preparaba para matarlo-¡No, Ichigo!-Grito mientras se acercaba y tomó con fuerza el brazo de Aizen, deteniendo el impacto.

-¡Orihime!

-Juguete impertinente, no interrumpas-Y de una bofetada, la mando a caer al lado del chico vampiro, quien con todo el esfuerzo disponible, se acerco y le aparto el pelo del rostro para verla mejor.

-No mueras, Ichigo…no tienes que ganar, pero por favor…no dejes que te lastimen más-Su mano se atrevió a tocar la mejilla del chico-Tenía miedo de aceptarlo o decirlo por el simple hecho de que no quería que me trataras como un juguete…Te amo.

-Que patético-De nuevo iba a dar el golpe final, pero Ichigo lo detuvo fácilmente con solo una mano-¿Cómo?-Sorprendido.

-Ella me pidió que no me lastime más y pienso hacerlo…Y ya te lo dije, no voy a perdonar lo que le has hecho… ¡Muere, Aizen!-Y lo atraviesa con su espada, para luego subirla hasta que llego a su cabeza, convirtiendo el cadáver en dos partes.

-¿Ga…?-No termino porque el vampiro le tapa los ojos.

-No quiero que veas como quedo-La había cubierto abrazándola-Pero te aseguro que esta muerto y que no volverá a ponerte un dedo encima.

-…-Solo asintió, sintiéndose protegida en aquellos brazos.

-Con que…me amas…-La chica se tensa y se pone roja-Me hiciste feliz cuando oí eso.

Orihime alzo la vista, cruzando su mirada con la del vampiro y cerro de a poco sus ojos cuando este iba acercando su rostro al de ella, pero cuando estaban a milímetros de besarse, él comienza a quejarse de dolor por las heridas causadas por aquella pelea.

-¡Ichigo!-Grito preocupada, en esos momentos aparecieron los otros vampiros preocupados por su príncipe y amigo.

-Hay que llevarlo con los demás de inmediato-Dijo Renji al ver su estado.

-¿Qué hacemos con la humana?-Pregunto Ishida.

-Lo mejor será dejarla en su casa-Fue la respuesta de Rukia.

-Yo lo haré-Dijo Sado-Ven conmigo, te iré a dejar de inmediato.

-H-Hai-Iba ponerse de pie e irse con él cuando sintió algo en su muñeca que la detuvo.

-Quédate…conmigo…-Le suplico su salvador.

-Ichigo…

-¿Estas seguro, Kurosaki?-Hablo el peliazul.

-Si tu padre te ve herido, armará un escándalo…y mucho más si viene esta humana con nosotros-Le recordó el pelirrojo.

-La quiero conmigo-Repitió.

-Esta bien-Dijo Rukia-Humana.

-Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime.

-Bien, Inoue, nuestro hogar es secreto por lo que te vendaremos los ojos.

-C-Claro-La vampiro femenino fue la encargada de vendárselos mientras Sado cargaba a su amigo herido.

Cuado finalmente le quitaron a la joven los vendajes, se sorprende al estar en un dormitorio completamente de lujo, tantos los muebles, como la puerta y la cama que era ocupada por su salvador, quien había terminado de ser atendido. El encargado de quitárselas fue un hombre mayor de cabello negro y con un poco de barba.

-¿Acaso…usted es el padre de Ichigo?-Notando un cierto parecido.

-Así es-Examinándola con la mirada, cosa que la hizo sentir nerviosa-Jamás tocaría algo que le pertenece a mi hijo, así que tranquila.

-Yo…lo siento…su hijo arriesgo su vida por ayudarme de Aizen.

-Eso es porque Ichigo es un idiota-Respondió con una sonrisa, cosa que la sorprendió-Y no puedo culparlo, yo haría lo mismo por mis hijas Karin y Yuzu, como lo hizo mi mujer, ella sacrificó la suya por proteger a Ichigo cuando este era un niño.

-Yo se que se siente-Le aseguro.

-Gracias…Te dejaré con él y dile de mi parte que apenas se recuperé, lo mandaré al demonio-Y se va.

No pudo evitar reírse un poco, aunque fue despacio. En silencio, camino hacía la enorme cama y se sentó en esta, en la orilla y viendo a Ichigo, esperando a que este despertase. Pasaron los segundos, los minutos y las horas, pero nada y cuando por un segundo decidió mirar hacía otro lado, siente algo en su muñeca y un jalón que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre Ichigo, quien ya estaba despierto y la tenia sujeta de la cintura y sin perder su mirada, cosa que la hizo avergonzar.

-Ichigo… ¿ya estas bien?-Tratando de permanecer calmada, pero ardía de los nervios.

-Hai…gracias por quedarte conmigo…

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer…Arigato, Ichigo.

La mano derecha del chico se deslizo por la espalda de la chica hasta que toco su mejilla e hizo que se acercase a él para besarla y ella no tardo en responderle. Al principio, dulce, luego intenso y finalmente apasionado, la lengua de Ichigo no tardo en salir para meterse con la de Inoue.

Se separaron de golpe por falta de aire y el vampiro, de un movimiento, hizo que ella terminase tendida en esa cama con él encima. Volvió a besarla con pasión y sus manos se encargaban de desabrocharle aquel abrigo que le dio para cubrir su cuerpo que había decidido que solo se dejaría ver por él y por nadie más. La trajo más hacía él con su mano izquierda rodeando su cintura y con la derecha le quito aquel abrigo, dejándola con la ropa interior de abajo, que era lo único de ella que sobrevivió de Aizen. La pianista rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del vampiro y gimió al sentir como su cuello era prisionero de la boca, lengua y dientes de Ichigo, quien trataba de no morderla lo suficiente como para clavarle los colmillos.

La tendió en la cama y sus labios hicieron todo un recorrido por el cuerpo de la chica-quien no dejaba de gemir de placer-: Cuello, hombros, senos, la barriga y el ombligo. Allí, de vez en cuando sacaba la lengua, provocando pequeñas risas de la chica, el motivo era simple: cosquillas.

-Con que ese es tu punto débil, ¿Eh?-Con una leve sonrisa de ironía y picardía, pero me pregunto que pasara si…-Dijo lamiéndose el dedo índice y el de al medio.

-¡Ah!-Un grito de placer y dolor escapo de sus labios cuando aquellos dedos entraron en su interior.

Ichigo movía sus dedos en forma circular y Orihime se retorcía de placer mientras su tono de voz crecía por lo que él se acerco de una y la beso, ahogando sus gritos y no tardo en sacar su lengua, bailando frenéticamente con la de ella. Siguió así hasta que ella se fue acostumbrando y cuando llego a su primero orgasmo, observo como grito y cerro sus ojos, y dejo que sintiera aquella sensación para luego bajarse sus bóxer negros.

-Ichigo…-Susurro-¡Ahh…!-Exclamo al sentir ahora en su interior el miembro del vampiro.

Las penetraciones fueron lentas al principio, pero cuando fueron acelerando, el chico tomó las manos de la chica, entrelazando sus dedos y besándola para disminuir los gritos. Separaron sus labios y los de la joven fueron hacía el cuello del vampiro para besarlo, siendo ahora Ichigo quien gimiese, especialmente por sentir los dientes de la chica sobre su piel. Ella grito al llegar a su segundo orgasmo.

Aún dentro de ella y con sus dedos entrelazados, volvieron a besarse y sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse en la pista de baile. De un giro, ahora fue ella quien termino arriba y él abajo, Inoue se afirmo de la cintura del chico y comenzó a subir y bajar mientras gemía por sentir el miembro del vampiro, quien también gemía de placer. Siguieron así hasta que ambos gritaron, él por eyacular y ella por sentirlo en su interior.

Sus respiraciones fatigadas era ahora lo que invadía aquel cuarto, Inoue salio de él con cuidado y cayó a su lado de una caída para luego ser prisionera de los brazos de este.

-Ichigo…-Susurro mientras su rostro y labios recibían cortos besos del mencionado.

-Orihime…que no se te olvide una cosa…

-¿Qué?-Curiosa por saber.

-Tu no haces el amor con una persona, sino con un vampiro, con el vampiro Kurosaki Ichigo y nadie mas, ¿Quedo claro?-Fingiendo una voz autoritaria mientras la traía a su pecho.

-Hai-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

**Fin.**


End file.
